Inuyasha and the Legend of Fennec
by diinamichelle
Summary: four school girls are mysteriously transported to inuyasha's world? who are they, and is the one really a traitor?
1. Chapter 1

These characters aren't mine, sadly, and I make no profit from (insert story the particular fic of mine you are reading is based on here). I cry out to the stars, "If only, if only."

By the by, watch out, a few of the characters may be ooc. (out of character for those of you who don't know what that stands for.)

-

"Aaaaahhhhh," Laura screamed as she fell face-first onto the floor. "Vanessa, stop tripping me!"

"But it's so much fun," Vanessa giggled. One of the tiles in the ceiling of the second story of their high school had bee removed, which prompted Vanessa to say, "Oh, look, a hole."

"Maybe if you jump into it, you'll be transported to the world of Inu-yasha," Tammy sarcastically replied, helping Laura off the floor.

"That'd be cool," Kat sighed, wishing it would happen, but knowing it couldn't.

"You mean it will be cool. C'mon guys, we're going to climb around in the ceiling," Vanessa said.

"No way," Laura stated.

"It's my senior year. I'm not going to ruin my good record now," Tammy protested.

"Besides, we're already majorly late for class," Kat added.

"I'll either give you a boost or throw you up; it doesn't matter to me," Vanessa replied. Knowing there was no arguing with Vanessa, they let her boost them up. With a great deal of effort, they pulled Vanessa up after them. "Okay, let's go right."

"No, left," Tammy argued. "You'll go about twenty feet and hit a pipe if you go right. If you go left, it's thirty feet before a pipe."

"Well, you go left, we'll go right," Vanessa said. "C'mon Kat. Let's go, Laura."

"Fine," Tammy snapped, turning to the left while everyone else turned to the right. When she reached the pipe, the tile below her disappeared and she plummeted to the floor. Rather than landing on the hard floor of the school's hallway, she landed on a soft, fluffy bed. "Where am I?"

-

Vanessa, Kat, and Laura crawled the twenty feet to the pipe. The tile below them vanished and they fell for a considerably long time. They should have been able to see the walls of school around them, but instead saw a bright, blue sky. When they landed, Kat was stuck in a tree, Laura was plunged into a pond, and Vanessa hit a huge boulder dead on.

Vanessa sat up, unscathed, and cried, "Let's do that again!"

Laura climbed out of the pond and stood dripping by the boulder. "Why?"

"It was fun."

"No, it wasn't," Laura said, wringing out the tail of her shirt. She looked up at Vanessa and started laughing. "Look at your ears!"

"Is something wrong with them?" Vanessa reached for her ears and found them to be wolf ears. "I'm a demon. This is cool!"

"I'm glad I don't look weird," Laura replied, her laughter fading. She walked over to the tree, looking for Kat. When Vanessa caught a look at Laura's back, she roared with laughter.

"You don't look weird? Tell that to the monkey tail that's coming out of the seam of your pants," Vanessa giggled. Laura looked over her shoulder and saw a white monkey tail attached to her backside. "Hey Kat! Do you look different?"

"I don't know. I can't see anything. My foot's caught, so I'm hanging by my foot and my skirt fell over my eyes. Every time I push it up, it falls down again," Kat said.

"Kat's panties are showing," Vanessa laughed.

"It's not funny!" Kat yelled.

"This is awful," Laura whined. "I look like a freak."

"Who are you?" a man with dog ears asked, appearing at the edge of the woods.

"It's Inu-yasha," Vanessa said.

"From the look of you, I'd say you're Arctic, the wolf demon," he said to Vanessa. "I heard you were gone, that you'd disappeared years ago."

"Can someone please help me get out of this tree?" Kat asked.

"I'm coming," Laura sighed. She climbed up with ease, using her tail for balance and occasionally using it to pull herself up to a limb out of her arm's reach. Finally, she got up to Kat. "You really did a good job of getting stuck."

Kat's foot was caught at a fork in a branch. Laura lifted Kat's foot and maneuvered it between the branches. Her grip on Kat's foot slipped, and Kat crashed down to the ground. Lying on the ground in pain, Kat realized her underwear was still showing and Inu-yasha was looking.

"Take a picture," Kat snapped, covering her panties with her skirt.

"Inu-yasha," Vanessa cried. She ran over and hugged him, then reached up to feel his ears. "Ooh, they're so soft."

-

"This bed is soo soft," Tammy commented, giving up on the question of where she was. "You actually do sink into it. It's so comfy, I just wanna go to sleep right now." She settled down underneath the covers, pulling the warm blankets over her head.

The door to the room opened. Tammy prayed that the occupant was merely retrieving something from the room. The door clicked shut and soft footsteps headed toward the bed. The covers flung back, exposing her to the occupant.

"I thought I smelled an intruder," Sesshomaru said. "Jaken! Why is there a vixen in my bed?"

The door banged open and Jaken rushed in. "Milord, I do not know why a vixen is in your bed. Perhaps she is a peace offering from the local village," he said.

"I'm no peace offering, you halfwit!" Tammy yelled.

"Could it be?" Jaken gasped. "Yes, yes, I'm sure. Milord it is Fennec, the legendary fox demon. It was rumored that Fennec disappeared with Arctic, Langur, and Korat.

"Jaken, what would Fennec, be doing here?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Well, 'Fennec' was trying to sleep, but you ruined that," Tammy replied, getting out of the bed. Once her feet were planted on the floor, she delivered an impressive left hook to Jaken's face. "That's for calling me a peace offering."


	2. Chapter 2

These characters aren't mine, sadly, and I make no profit from (insert story the particular fic of mine you are reading is based on here). I cry out to the stars, "If only, if only."

By the by, watch out, a few of the characters may be ooc. (out of character for those of you who don't know what that stands for.)

-

"Let go of me," Inu-yasha commanded, pushing Vanessa away. "Now, I see Korat, and Langur, and you"- (he shot a glare at Vanessa) –"but I don't see Fennec."

"Who's all them people?" Vanessa asked.

"Langur, the monkey demon, who has an impressively large vision range, is the one with the white monkey tail."

"Who, me?" Laura asked.

"I don't see anyone else with a monkey tail," Inu-yasha snapped. "Korat, the cat demon, brings good luck to all those around her."

"That's me," Kat said, feeling her silvery-gray cat ears.

"Some good luck," Laura said sarcastically. "You landed in a tree."

"You and Vanessa are fine. I think that's good luck," Kat replied.

"What about me?" Vanessa asked Inu-yasha impatiently.

"You're Arctic, the wolf demon, with an exceptional sense of sight, smell, and hearing. In the past few minutes, I've deduced that you're also exceptionally stupid," Inu-yasha said. "Fennec, on the other hand, is inconceivably wise. Being a fox demon, of course, makes her so sly. It was said that her heart was black and she could do no good. That's about all I know."

"Hey Inu-yasha," Kagome yelled, running up.

"You're late."

"Sorry. Grandfather was telling me a legend about someone named Fennec."

"What was the legend?"

"I don't remember."

"Stupid girl!"

"Let's go jump through the Well," Vanessa said. "Then we'll just ask him to tell the legend again."

-

"Grandfather," Kagome said, "my friends want to hear the Legend of Fennec."

"Please have a seat," Grandfather said to Inu-yasha, Vanessa, Kat, and Laura. They all complied.

"Ow," Laura cried, jumping up. "I sat on my tail." She carefully sat back down, holding her tail out of the way.

"You remember Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked her grandfather.

"Of course. And who are these lovely ladies?" he replied.

"I'm Arctic," Vanessa answered, deciding her demon name was far better then her real one.

"Korat," Kat said, following Vanessa's lead.

"And the last one's Langur. Now let's hear the legend," Inu-yasha finished impatiently.

"Certainly," Grandfather replied. "Now, the Legend of Fennec."

-

The Legend of Fennec as told by Grandfather

When time began and demons were born, one fox demon was alienated from all of her kind. Angered at being an outcast, she killed all the fox demons. She became a lost soul named Fennec, looking for a place to belong.

Some believe that there was one fox demon she could not destroy because she loved him. Others believe Fennec took a mere fox for a mate, but either way she repopulated her species. She was convinced these demons would accept her because she was their mother, but she was mistaken.

They turned her out of their society. In hopes of being accepted, Fennec searched for demons and killed any who were stronger than the weakest fox demon. She intended to make fox demons the dominant species on Earth.

Not long after she began her massacres, a small force rose up against her, each member with its own reason. Arctic, a wolf demon, who wanted to avenge her pack. Langur, a monkey demon, who wanted to seek justice for the murder of her family. And Korat, a cat demon, who mourned the murder of her mate.

These three demons tracked Fennec down and found her ripping the heart of a demon out of its corpse with her teeth. She was almost entirely covered with blood and had lost all essence of anything remotely good and pure. Fennec had become evil down to the very core of her being and thought it nothing to kill three more demons.

Arctic and Langur fought Fennec together while Korat performed a powerful spell to seal Fennec away from the world. However, Arctic, Langur, and Korat would have to be sealed away with her, to watch over her and keep her from returning to her heinous ways. They were successful, although it was rumored that Fennec was seen again centuries later.

The End

-

"What about centuries later? Aren't there any legends about that?" Inu-yasha asked.

"None that I can remember right now. But I'll think on it," Grandfather promised.


	3. Chapter 3

These characters aren't mine, sadly, and I make no profit from (insert story the particular fic of mine you are reading is based on here). I cry out to the stars, "If only, if only."

By the by, watch out, a few of the characters may be ooc. (out of character for those of you who don't know what that stands for.)

-

Tammy snuggled deep into the mattress of Sesshomaru's bed, inhaling deeply. His bed smelled just like him, and his scent reminded her of a hazelnut lotion she'd had a few years ago. She still wasn't sure why he had let her sleep in his bedroom. He always thought humans were pathetic and she didn't know what made her so special. Jaken was mistaken in thinking she was a demon.

She heard a noise and opened her eyes. Along the wall was a rat.

"A RAT!" Tammy screeched, jumping up. Standing in the middle of the bed, she continued yelling until Sesshomaru and Jaken came running in. they stared at her in shock and confusion after they realized she was freaking out over a rat. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! KILL IT!"

"Milady, it's only a rat," Jaken said. "You could easily tear it apart with your bare hands."

"I don't want to touch IT, you NITWIT," she snapped. The rat began scampering to the bed. Tammy jumped off the bed, flung her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!"

The rat poked around in Tammy's shoes. Sesshomaru, impatient with her due to her display of weakness, disentangled himself from her arms and legs, and dumped her on the floor. Before she could move, the rat scurried over to her and ran up her jeans. Screaming, she pulled her pants off as quickly as she could. But it wasn't fast enough; the rat was now crawling up her shirt. Tammy ripped her shirt off, flinging it to the floor. The rat was still on her shirt, so Tammy grabbed it by the tail and threw it out the window.

"AND STAY OUT!" Tammy yelled after it. She whirled to face Sesshomaru and Jaken. "Some help you two are! Don't you know rats carry diseases? Now I'll have to burn my shoes and clothes because...oh...my," she said, realizing she was standing in front of them in her underwear. With her right hand, she grabbed a blanket off the bed and threw it around her shoulders haphazardly. With her left hand, she grabbed a pillow and began beating the men to get them out of the room. "YOU PERVERTS! GET OUT! I'M NOT DECENT!"

-

Vanessa pulled herself out of the Well. She was the last to do so. Night was falling in Inu-yasha's world.

"We'll camp here," Inu-yasha decided.

"By the Well? If we hurry, we could reach the village before it's completely dark," Kagome argued.

"It was Korat's idea," Inu-yasha replied, pointing at Kat who was curled up, fast asleep, on the ground.

"Aww. She looks so cute," Vanessa said, running over to feel Kat's ears. A split second before Vanessa reached her, Kat opened her eyes.

"Vanessa, don't bother me. I'm taking a catnap," Kat said.

"But...I wanna touch your ears."

"Wouldn't you rather pull Laura's tail?"

"That sounds like fun. Hey Laura, come here a minute," Vanessa called.

"Why?" Laura asked. Then she changed her mind. "No."

"C'mon."

"No, you'll be mean to me."

"Fine, I'll just come to you."

"No," Laura yelled, running away from Vanessa.

"I'm gonna get you," Vanessa called, chasing after her. There was no contest on who was faster. Vanessa caught up with Laura and stopped her by giving her a hug. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"Why'd you hug me?" Laura asked.

"So I could get close enough to do this," Vanessa replied, grabbing Laura's tail and giving it a good yank.

"Ouch! Now my butt hurts," Laura whined.

"You two should try to get some sleep," Kagome called. "Knowing Inu-yasha, he'll have us up at the crack of dawn."

Half an hour later, everyone except Vanessa (who had promised to keep watch, encouraging Inu-yasha to get some sleep and finally threatening him if he didn't) was asleep. Looking up at the sky, Vanessa saw the full moon and had an insatiable desire to howl at it. She lifted her voice to the moon and shortly after, other wolves added their songs to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

These characters aren't mine, sadly, and I make no profit from (insert story the particular fic of mine you are reading is based on here). I cry out to the stars, "If only, if only."

By the by, watch out, a few of the characters may be ooc. (out of character for those of you who don't know what that stands for.)

Author's Note: In this fic, Sesshomaru still has both his arms, and he has the ability to manipulate people's thoughts, a sort of mind control.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tammy studied her reflection in Sesshomaru's mirror, wondering how she had acquired fox ears. With a sigh, she turned away and went to stare out the window at the setting sun, her thoughts echoing in her mind.

_Sesshomaru's clothes are too big for me. He probably won't appreciate my borrowing them either. How did I get here? I fell out of the school's ceiling into Sesshomaru's bedroom. Who'd've thought? What about the others? How do I get back? What if I'm stuck here forever? How long will Sesshomaru be patient with me? If he finds out I was human before I came here, he'll kill me._

"My clothes do not suit you," Sesshomaru said from behind her. He was less than an inch away from her. Her heart began racing and it suddenly seemed impossible to breathe.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find anything else to wear," Tammy replied, keeping her eyes focused on the world outside the window.

"Tomorrow, you will go to the village and obtain more fitting garments." It was a command, not a suggestion. "Jaken will accompany you to make sure no problems arise."

"If I go to the village, I should probably take a bath first," she commented.

"I'll have one drawn for you. First, I would like to invite you to dinner. I'd be honored if you would join me."

"Dinner sounds good, I'd be happy to," she replied.

Sesshomaru escorted her to the dining room, pulled her dinner chair out and seated her like a gentleman. There were many strange dishes on the table that she didn't recognize. Jaken was standing by the wall and Tammy figured he could tell her what they were eating.

"Jaken, what are all these dishes?" she asked.

"I'm so pleased you asked," Jaken said, coming over. "Over here we have pig's heart baked in the fluids of it's own spleen. Over there is deer's liver, and over there are cow's eyeballs, fried in lard. And"-

"Next time I ask you what we're eating," she interrupted, "remind me that I'd be happier not knowing. Now, is that chicken over there? If it isn't, I don't want to know what it is."

"It's chicken," he answered.

"Good. Can I have some?"

"Of course, M'Lady," he said, running to get the chicken. When Jaken set it before her, she could see it was still bloody and pink, which meant it was rare, and she preferred well-done. However, she didn't want to complain about everything on the table. While Jaken piled the repulsive chicken onto her plate, Tammy took a wary sip of her beverage. It took everything she had not to spit it back out. Finally, she managed to swallow.

"What am I drinking?" Tammy asked.

"I believe you would be happier not knowing."

"Whatever it is, it's cold and tastes disgusting. It might taste better if it was warm."

"I'll have it heated up right away," Jaken said, taking her goblet and running it into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru had been staring at her intently the entire time, and Tammy chose to now address that issue. It was best if Jaken wasn't there to explain Sesshomaru's actions; after all, Sesshomaru was a big boy and could speak for himself.

"Is there something wrong? Maybe something stuck between my teeth, some of my hair sticking up, or something like that?" Tammy asked.

"No," he replied.

"Well, then why are you staring at me?" He provided no answer to that question. "Did you perceive that it is a tad disconcerting to me that someone is scrutinizing me while I partake of an evening meal?" Once again, he supplied no answer. "Are you going to keep staring at me? Cuz it's tickin' me off! If you have something to say, just say it!"

Jaken came rushing back in with Tammy's drink. "Anything else, M'Lady?"

"Yeah. Do something about Sesshomaru. He's royally pissing me off!"

"I did not intend to offend you," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Oh, now you'll talk to me?"

"I didn't mean for my silence to bother you."

"Well it did! I'll ask you one more time. Why were you staring at me?"

"I find your actions odd," Sesshomaru replied.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Jaken prepared your favorite dishes and set them before you. However, you passed them up for chicken."

"Well, forgive me for liking chicken! And you know what? I'm gonna pass up the stickin' chicken too! If you want any, be my guest!" Tammy yelled, standing up and snatching her goblet from the table. She turned and headed for the door.

"My, my, someone has a temper," Sesshomaru remarked dryly.

"Shut up, bitch!" Tammy screamed, turning and throwing her goblet at him.

He dodged it with ease and advanced on her with unbelievable speed while the goblet shattered into smithereens on the floor. She jumped back against the wall and Sesshomaru was right behind her. He put his hand over her throat and pinned her to the wall, making it extremely hard to breathe. He pulled back his other hand, preparing to stab it through her heart.

"Perhaps I have been too kind," he said, thrusting his hand forward for the kill. Tammy astonished Sesshomaru and herself by catching his hand and holding it off without any apparent struggle. _I'm stronger than Sesshomaru? But…that's not possible. Or is it? But why me? It doesn't make any sense._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Her confusion was written on her face. Sesshomaru could see in her eyes the questions of how she had done that. Behind all that was the most important thing he could use; her innocence. She was young in many ways and it would be no difficult task to manipulate her.

Fennec's innocence told him that she had no memory of her past deeds, and she had never known a man to desire her. Sesshomaru could easily play the mind-game of love and make this child feel like a woman. He would begin there.

"I see now that you are the only one who can help me," he lied.

"Help you do what?" she stammered uncertainly.

"You can help me get the Tetsusaiga," he said. Before she could answer him, he used a power of his that he rarely had before. He poured erroneous beliefs and evil thoughts into her mind, replacing her own thoughts on the subject with his. She would come up with her own justification for why Inuyasha did not deserve the Tetsusaiga. "Will you help me?"

"Yeah, I'll help. Inuyasha's being selfish. After all, brothers should share," Fennec said.

"We should consummate the deal," he told her, releasing her.

"How do we do that?" she asked, letting go of his hand.

He walked her to the bedroom. Once they were ensured privacy, he flung her onto the bed. He leapt after her and landed on top of her, his body slamming hers down into the soft mattress. He silenced her cry of pain by shoving his lips over hers. He removed her clothes while sliding his tongue around in her mouth.

Fennec had difficulty removing his clothes and got so frustrated with it that she ended up ripping his garments to shreds to get to his skin. Then she nibbled his ear while he took a taste of her breast. He placed himself between her legs and made the first entry. She groaned her pain and dug her nails into his back, drawing blood.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha woke up because Myouga was sucking blood out of him. He squished Myouga before asking, "What do you want?"

"I have found Fennec, Lord Inuyasha. She is with Lord Sesshomaru," Myouga informed him.

"Well, that's just great," Inuyasha muttered.

"It gets worse. Fennec made a deal with your brother to help him take Tetsusaiga from you. They consummated the deal in the normal demon fashion."

"Ooohhh, what's that?" Arctic asked, leaning over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It means they have, um…sealed the deal," Myouga replied.

"Oh, I get it. Tammy's finally getting some. That should make her happy. Though if she'd heard me say that, she'd act all angry and cuss and hit me," Arctic laughed.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," Korat mumbled.

"No sleeping," Arctic yelled, leaping over to Korat. She violently shook Korat until Korat had had enough. Korat slashed out with her claws. "Whoa! You didn't have to get grouchy," Arctic whined after dodging the blow.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Damnit, I'm sore," Tammy muttered. The sun was rising outside the windows. "Sesshomaru?" She rolled over to face him, but found him gone. She hadn't really expected him to stay though. There was a rap on the door. "Come in."

"M'Lady," Jaken said from the doorway, "if you'll have breakfast now, we can head for the village within the hour."

"I'm too sore to go to the village," she whined.

"I could give you a massage," Jaken offered.

"I'm not that sore! Suddenly, I feel lots better! I hope you made a big breakfast. I'm starving," Tammy lied, creeped out by the idea of Jaken giving her a massage. "Leave the room, I have to get dressed." Jaken left and Tammy spent the next ten minutes trying to remember how to put Sesshomaru's clothes on.


End file.
